The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Fuchsia, botanically known as Fuchsia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEFU14838’. ‘KLEFU14838’ is a selection from a controlled cross-pollination of the proprietary female Fuchsia line ‘2010.5’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Fuchsia line ‘2010.11’ (unpatented).
In March of 2011, the proprietary female Fuchsia line ‘2010.5’ and the proprietary male Fuchsia line ‘2010.11’ were cross pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in March 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany and named ‘KLEFU14838’. In March 2012, ‘KLEFU14838’ was first vegetatively propagated by in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEFU14838’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.